


From the Shadows

by Savageseraph



Category: Eastern Promises (2007), GoldenEye (1995), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he locked the door to the flat behind him, Alec wanted nothing more than to shower and wash off the memory of his last job.  He hadn’t taken more than a few steps into the living room when he found himself reaching reflexively for his gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



A safe house was supposed to be just that. _Safe._ Alec always chose his with exceptional care. Going off the grid didn’t mean living in squalor. Disappearing didn’t mean slumming. As he locked the door to the flat behind him, Alec wanted nothing more than to shower and wash off the memory of his last job. He hadn’t taken more than a few steps into the living room when he found himself reaching reflexively for his gun.

His gaze went to the corners of the room and the shadows that clotted in them. He wasn’t alone. Alec could feel eyes on him, tracking his movement. Why hadn’t the bastard taken the shot? His jaw tensed as he considered that the intruder could have killed or disabled him. The fact that he hadn’t didn’t bring Alec any comfort.

“I know you’re here.” Alec’s words were pitched low but still loud enough to be heard. 

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” 

The voice, each word thickly accented and rolled on the tongue like fine vodka, was familiar. _Familiar and impossible._ As impossible as the man revealed when he flicked on the light next to the chair he had claimed while he waited for Alec to arrive. Alec gripped his gun more tightly to still the tremor that ran through his hand. 

“Kolya?” Alec shook his head. It couldn’t be. _This_ couldn’t be.

Nikolai smiled, nodded. “Da. You are surprised.”

_Surprised?_ “Surprised” was an understatement. _Shocked. Unnerved._ Those were closer to the truth. 

“You’re dead.” Alec didn’t miss a shot. He _hadn’t_ missed. He’d watched Nikolai through his scope waiting for the best time to take the shot, watched while the impact of the bullet snapped Nikolai’s head back, watched while it pitched forward again as his body crumpled, fell. He’d watched while a pool of blood spread out around Nikolai’s head in a grisly halo. The blue of heaven was in his startled, staring eyes.

“Am I?” Nikolai’s fingers went to his throat, felt for his pulse. “Are you sure?”

“I put a fucking bullet in your head.” Alec took several steps closer to Nikolai. “So yes, I’m sure.”

Nikolai grinned. His teeth were startlingly white. “That was inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient?” Alec raised his weapon, pressed the muzzle to Nikolai’s forehead. “It was _inconvenient_?” Fear paralyzed. Anger, on the other hand, it liberated. His finger tightened on the trigger. He felt the kick of the gun, heard the soft whine of the silencer. He half expected Nikolai to have vanished, a bad dream leftover from a bad job.

Nikolai didn’t vanish, didn’t move, didn’t blink, didn’t fall. He didn’t fucking _die_.

“That’s not nice.” Nikolai brought up his hand quickly, striking Alec’s wrist and knocking the weapon from his hand. “And I’ve come here to be nice.”

Alec lost his grip on his anger as quickly as he did his gun. His hands curled into fists. “Nice?”

“Very nice.” Nikolai stood, stepped closer, their bodies nearly touching. 

Alec swore he felt heat radiating off Nikolai. His body tensed as he just barely stopped himself from taking a step back. He swallowed around a lump in his throat. “And how do you plan on doing that, Kolya?”

Nikolai’s laughter was soft, dark. “Why don’t I show you, Alyosha?” He went to his knees, his hands finding the front of Alec’s jeans deftly undoing buttons and zipper.

Alec jerked back from Nikolai’s touch. It was too intimate, too presumptuous. _Too eager._ It was _wrong._ He rested his hands on Nikolai’s shoulders, but before he could push the other man away, Nikolai growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Nikolai’s eyes were dangerous, full of dark fire and darker promises.

“Kolya…” Alec cleared his throat when he heard his voice tremble. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. “This isn’t real.”

“No?” Nikolai freed him from his trousers, brushed his lips over the head of Alec’s cock. “Are you certain?” His fingers curled around Alec’s cock, squeezed gently. “Would you be able to feel this if it wasn’t real, Alyosha?” Nikolai stoked Alec slowly. “You can’t honestly tell me that you haven’t dreamed of me on my knees with your cock down my throat.”

A low groan escaped before Alec could stop it. He had filthy dreams aplenty about Nikolai, but Nikolai was not the sort of man who bent to someone else’s pleasure. Which might be exactly why Alec found forcing him to do exactly that so arousing. 

“What you didn’t know is how many nights I spent stroking myself while I imagined you fucking my mouth.” Nikolai sucked very gently at the head of Alec’s cock, teased the slit with the tip of his tongue.

_Fuck._ Before he could stop himself, Alec’s hands went to Nikolai’s head, his fingers tightening in the other man’s hair. It was probably a sin dreaming about fucking the friend you’d killed just hours before, but Alec figured he’d collected so many sins over the years, one more couldn’t hurt.

Nikolai gave him a sly smile as he deliberately licked his lips. “I imagined you stretching me, imagined you hard and heavy against my tongue. When I licked my fingers clean after I’d come, I imagined how much better you’d taste.”

Alec let one hand slip to Nikolai’s jaw. His fingers bit into flesh. “Enough.” He nudged Nikolai’s lips with the head of his cock. “Since you’ve spent so much time thinking about being a good little cocksucker, you can damned well start by sucking my cock.”

“That sounded like an order.” Nikolai licked along the length of Alec’s cock, purred as he felt a tremor run through Alec as he did.

“That’s because it was.” Alec pressed more urgently against Nikolai’s lips, and he wondered if Kolya was going to resist. He wondered whether or not he wanted him to. Alec was prepared to dig his fingers into the hinge of Nikolai’s jaw, force his mouth open, thrust hard into Nikolai’s heat. Nikolai parted his lips, tilted his head, giving Alec what he wanted. Sweet and eager.

Alec gripped Nikolai’s hair, stared into his too-dark eyes. Sweet was overrated. He held Nikolai’s head still as he started fucking his mouth shallowly, but firmly. Each thrust got progressively deeper as he waited for Nikolai to tense, try to push him back. _Choke_. But all he did was suck and swallow so expertly that Alec wondered how much time Nikolai spent on his knees, how many cocks he’d taken, to perfect his technique.

Anger, hot and dark, uncoiled in Alec’s gut as he saw smug satisfaction in Nikolai’s eyes as his thrusts grew more urgent. By God, he’d fuck the fight out of the bastard, even if it meant hurting him. His thrusts grew violent, but Nikolai took it. If anything, it made him suck and swallow. 

_God damn you, Kolya._ Alec wanted to last, wanted to punish Nikolai for needing to be killed, for never bending to him while he was alive, hut when Nikolai slid a single finger slowly into him, Alec’s hips hitched. His whole body tightened, shuddered, as he came with a harsh cry. He leaned into Alec as he tried to catch his breath and gather his wits about him.

Nikolai caught him, eased him to the floor when his body went strangely weak. Trying to raise his head or an arm made him tremble with the effort. “Kolya? What…?”

The words stopped as Nikolai rested a single finger on his lips. The shadows in the room coiled around Nikolai. When they shifted, parted, another man, a stranger with dark, wild hair and a neat beard straddled his hips. Alec bucked up to throw him off, but he barely forced his body to move. All he managed was rubbing himself against an impressive erection pressing against the other man’s jeans. His eyes widend. No man was that impressively endowed.

“What are you?” Alec’s voice was little more than a whisper.

The other man’s laughter was soft, delighted. “I am the Morning Star, and you have belonged to me for some time now, Alyosha.” Soft lips brushed against Alec’s. “You know, your Nikolai had all sorts of filthy thoughts about how he would have liked to break you.” He rubbed against Alec. “Over and over and over again.”

Alec worked with Nikolai on enough missions to know that Kolya could be impressively inventive when it came to cruelty and pushing body and bone to its limits.

“Some of them were incredibly creative, and I plan on indulging myself by trying every last one.”


End file.
